casinofandomcom-20200223-history
El Rancho Hotel and Casino
Not to be confused with the hotel and casino that burned down in the 1960s. The El Rancho was a Western and Mexican-themed hotel and casino located where The Drew currently resides on the Las Vegas Strip in Winchester, Nevada. The hotel originally opened as the Thunderbird in 1948, then the Silverbird in 1978, and finally, the El Rancho in 1982. The hotel was owned by Ed Torres. The El Rancho was home to Rodney's Place, a comedy club owned by comedian Rodney Dangerfield. The El Rancho ("The Ranch" in Spanish) is named after El Rancho Vegas, one of the first hotel and casinos to exist on the Las Vegas Strip. It burned down in the 1960s. History Public Years (1982 - 1992) In 1981, back when the El Rancho was known as the Silverbird, owner of the casino, Ed Torres, decided to hire a casino architect known as Martin Stern Jr. to expand the hotel and add a new entrace. Not only did he do that, but he also completely changed the theme of the hotel. No longer did the hotel have massive reflective facades on it's casino, but it now had a more Spanish/Western style theme to it. Along with the new theme came a large 13-story 600-room hotel tower, doubling their room count from 400 to a total of 1,000 rooms. A new 90,000 square feet race/sports book, a 52-lane bowling alley, and new restaurants were added to the hotel. Just after the completion of the renovation, comedian Rodney Dangerfield opened Rodney's Place, a comedy club located inside the casino. In 1987, Ed Toress hired Martin Stern Jr again to expand the casino. Closing (1992 - 2000) On July 6, 1992, the El Rancho officially closed for good. Before the closing, a liquidation sale was held. After the hotel closed, Las Vegas Entertainment Network Inc bought the hotel and casino for plans to open "El Rancho's Countryland USA." It was originally going to be expanded, having 2,001 hotel rooms, all in two 20-story hotel towers. It was slated to open on 1994. During those years, the readerboard on El Rancho's neon marquee only said, "Coming Soon - Future home of Countryland USA" After years of constant buyouts from corporations, the El Rancho was imploded on October 3, 2000 after beng bought by Turnberry Associates. All this was because the corporation described the abandoned hotel as an "eyesore." Years after the implosion in 2005, Witkoff Group and New Valley LLC bought the land of where the El Rancho used to sat to build the Fontainebleau (Now known as The Drew) Thematic Influence The El Rancho's architecture is themed after an old western town with what seems to be a Mexican-like palette (Including the use of red, yellow, and beige colors.) The casino's interior, including the bingo hall, buffet (named "The Wagon Wheel") and the pool are also heavily themed after a western village.Category:1980s Category:The Strip Category:Hotel and Casinos Category:The Drew Category:Winchester Category:Hotels with over 1,000 rooms Category:Closed Category:Imploded